


What if we were guys? Would you still like me?

by PDexter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: Catra and Adora question how two females can be together and this is what comes of it.
Relationships: Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. Would you love me if I was a guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Shera fanfiction. Sorry if it's not great. I never wrote for this fandom before.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the two lay together in bed as the Ray's shine in from the balcony window upon them. Adora had stopped sleeping in Glimmers room and moved to the room they gave Catra. Catra initially kept sneaking into Glimmers room and Glimmer was becoming frustrated being constantly woken in the middle of the night by a finicky cat.  
Adora was laying on her back in a loose fitted white t-shirt and tight white pair of spandex underwear around her waist. She was laying on her back with her long blonde hair messily laying upon the pillow beneath her head. Catra was laying on top of her with her head sideways against her chest and her blue and yellow eyes starring into a distance. Catras legs were tangled with Adoras and her arm was around Adoras torso. Adora had one arm around Catra head and her fingers laced through Catra hair running it through it gently, every so often scratching Catra scalp. Catra was wearing a tight spandex shirt that didn't cover her stomach and white tights. Adoras other arm was around Catra back and shoulder. The sheet half thrown across thier body's. 

  
"Hey, Adora is it wierd we are together?" Catra asks suddenly. Adora looks down at Catra who doesn't look up at her. "What do you mean Catra?" Adora asked with a confused expression. "I mean we are both females. I always loved you but in the horde they tuaght us sex was to make babies. We can't make babies, we are two women" Catra says looking up at her. Adora furrows her brow "Glimmer told me that sometimes people just do it because they love somebody but I guess that is it's intended function" Adora states. Catra than asks "Adora if I was a guy would you still want to be with me?" Adora laughs "Why would you ask that?" Catra gets up and adjusts herself so her arms are to both sides of Adora and she is hovering over her looking into Adoras eyes. "I want to know if you still love me!" Catra demands. Adora looks at Catra "of course I would, Catra". Catra "but why, you like me now. That means if I was a boy you wouldn't be interested". Adora laughs "Why is this so important to you Catra?" Adora questions. "Because it is Adora!" Adora counters "would you want to date me if I was a boy?" Catra doesn't hesitate her response "Of course I would! Who wouldn't want to date you. You are perfect in every way!" Catra says as a blush is painted across her face". 

  
  
"Woah, I didn't know you thought of me that way" Adora says putting a hand on Catras cheek and looks into her eyes. "I don't deserve you" Catra says. Adora laughs "Of course you do, you're my sweet, Adorable, angry little kitty." Adora says kissing Catra on the nose softly. Catra blushes deeply and looks sideways.  
"Well, if one of us was the guy which one would it be?" Catra asks Adora. Adora thinks for a moment looking to the side and than looks back. "Well, I think you. You said I love you first, you can pull off short hair better than I probably could, You look gorgeous in a suit. I pretty sure you have the stronger personality and let's face it you are way smarter than I am" Adora says with a smile. Catra blushes deeply. She doesn't know how to feel about this. "Can I take you on a date, as a guy?" Catra asks Adora. Adora looks confused "But why Catra?" Catra responds "I want to know if you would have loved me in any other circumstances". Adora laughs "Okay fine but like, I get a turn to be a boy too" Adora exclaims. Catras tail wags as Adora says that and Catra gets up from the bed. "So uhm, how do we start this?" Catra asks. "Do you still got your suit?" Adora asks.


	2. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra trys to be a boy for Adora to see if she still loves her.

Catra gets up off the bed and so does Adora and Catra looks at Adora rubbing the back of her neck. Which has become a habit of hers since Horde prime had out the chip in her. "So, how should we start this?" Catra questions. Adora thinks for a moment and says "Well, What are our boy names going to be?" Adora asks. Catra is suprised "Oh right, I forgot about that" Catra says and trys to think of names. "Adoro, Adrian, oh Adam!" Catra says with a smile. "Adora claps her hands together "Perfect!"

Adora starts trying to think of boy names for Catra "Cater, Conner, Calvin, Catro, Oh Castro!" Adora says smiling. Catra nods "Okay, so now clothes?" Catra says seeming unsure. "Oh, yes put your suit on!" Adora says to Catra. Catra nods and walks into the closet and starts getting dressed, she comes back out afterwards and look at Adora. Adora is blushing and looking at Catra strangely and Catra asks "what is it?" Adora replies "Just, you look really attractive in a suit and we're not fighting this time. So I can just enjoy it" Adora says looking Catra up and down. Catra blushes deeply "Oh, Adora you really like me in a suit?" She asks as she smiles. "I really like you in red" Catra says. Adora face lights up "Oh right my prom dress!" Adora says rushing into the closet and quickly changing into it. Catra smiles looking over at Adora and says "you look pretty too" Catra says.  
  


"Oh, one last thing!" Adora walks into the closet and grabs a scarf and scrunches it into a ball and walks over to Catra and shoves it down her underwear. "I mean we could find a more realistic boy part but for now I think that's convincing enough" Adora says blushing not looking directly at Catra. "Would you like this dance, Milady?" Catra asks putting her hand out. "But of course, Sir Castro" Adora says with a chuckle and grabs Catras hand. Catra pulls her forward and dips her back and starts dancing with Adora when suddenly they hear a click and the door open. Catra rushes and hides in the closet. "Hey, Adora it's well it's lunch and Wrong Hordak made us food. I was wondering if you and Catra were hungry and..." Glimmer stops and notices "Why are you wearing your prom dress?" Glimmer asks. "Oh right.. it's a long complicated story." Adora says nervously. Glimmer looks at her suspiciously "O-kayyy, so where is Catra at?" Glimmer questions. "Catra? Oh I have no idea. What ever would give you the idea I know where she might be?" Adora says awkwardly. Glimmer looks at here "were you guys making love right now?" Adora luaghs "It's much wierder than that but it's not important" Adora says back nervously. "Spill the beans Adora, you're acting wierd" Glimmer says. "Well, you see..... It's hard to explain".  
  


Glimmer "Adora, you guys can trust me". Adora frowns "I don't know if Catra wants me to tell you"? Adora says. Glimmer gives Adora a look "where is she ?" Glimmer questions. "Catra is, hiding In the closet". Glimmer hears a hiss and hears "Don't come in here". Glimmer puts up her hands and says "Fine, I won't but what's going on?" Glimmer asks. "You have my permission" Catra says from behind the closet. Adora explains "Well, Catra asked if it was wierd we were together because we are females. The Horde told us sex is to make babies. So she asked if I would have loved her as a boy and I said of course I would. So we agreed to each go on a date where one of us was the girl and one of us was the boy, and you sort of interupted it. So now Catra is hiding" Adora says. Glimmer snorts and starts luaghing "Oh my gosh what? You two goofs. Adora it doesn't matter that you are both girls, you love each other". Glimmer says grabbing Adoras hands in hers. "I tried telling Catra that" Adora explains. "Catra, come out here. I want to talk to you"! "No!" Is all that is said from the closet. "Can I come in there?" Glimmer asks. "Fine, I'll come out already!" Catra says as the doors to the closet burst open and Catra is standing there in her suit and a bulge in her pants. Glimmer luaghs and walks over and says "Love comes from a lot of different places Catra. Sex is a motivation to procreate but that's only part of it. We can choose who we want to be with and some people end up bonding with someone of the same sex. It doesn't mean it's wrong. It just means your special someone happens to be the same sex as you" Glimmer says to her. Glimmer pulls Catra into a hug "There is nothing wrong with you. You two love and take care of each other. That's the only thing that matters" she says with a smile pulling back "Now whenever you guys are done with this game, come to the dining hall. Wrong Hordak made food". Glimmer teleported out of the room.  
  


Catra looks at Adora "Glimmer was being wierdly understanding". Adora laughs "That's because it's Glimmer" Adora says with a laugh. "I'm a little dissipionted"Catra admits. "Why?" Adora asks. "I was kind of looking forward to Dominating you in bed" Catra admits. Adora laughs "Catra, you do that already". Catra growls "Yeah but with a dick, I'd be the ultimate top" Catra says. Adora laughs "You still can if you want, I'll even call you Castro" Adora says with a smile. Catra looks at Adora stunned "You would? But why?" Adora simply says "To make you happy. Besides I wouldn't terribly mind it" she admits. "I want to be Adam on date too though" she says. "Alright deal, where do we get fake parts though?" Catra asks. Adora assures her "Don't worry, I'll ask perfuma" Adora says


	3. Glimmer tells Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow is shocked to hear what's going on.

Glimmer walks up to Bow. Bows face lights up when he sees Glimmer. "Hey Glimmer! Did you get them". Glimmer smirks "I did, they are a little busy, they'll be down in a few". "Ohhh, were they having alone time?" Bow questions. Glimmer laughs ,"No it's much funnier," Bow is now intrigued "wait, what do you mean?" Glimmer dismisses him "No no, I shouldn't say, they would be so embarrassed" Glimmer explains. Bow "Oh now I have to know, come on Glimmer please"?  
  


"Okay, well if I tell you don't tease them about it". Bow stares at her intensely. "Catra doesn't understand what Lesbians are. So she fealt like one of them had to be the boy and I guess chose to start this test with Catra playing the guy." Glimmer explains. Bow face drops "What? Is Catra really that insecure about it? She doesn't have to be a boy!" Bow explains. Glimmer "I mean yeah, I know that but I don't think those two really even understand what the concept of romance is. "Oh no, poor Catra!" Bow says. Glimmer continues "I mean I did explain that but I think maybe Catra is insecure in general. I mean from what everyone has been telling me Shadowweaver was the worst and put most of her frustrations on Catra". Bow puts his hand to his chest "Than we will make it our duty to make her feel better! Best friend squad to the rescue!" Glimmer laughs pushing Bow back "No, Bow calm down. If she knows I told you, she's going to be so mad at us!"   
  


Meanwhile: Catra and Adora had changed into different outfits. Catra was wearing a red button up and tight fitted black pants and her toeless shoes. Adora was wearing a white sundress and sandels and left her hair down. "Do you think that Bow knows?" Catra asks Adora. "Well, I hope not but knowing how Bow is he probably forced Glimmer to spill" Adora says. "Now they are going to think we're wierd, just made your friends hate me" Catra responds. Adora laughs "I don't think they hate you and come on they are your friends too or like they really want to be". Catra sighs "let's just get going to lunch. We can talk about it later" Catra says grabbing Adoras hand. Melog follows after them as he was waiting by the door. Adora nods "Okay, Catra". They arrive downstairs where everyone is eating. It's wrong Hordak, Scorpia, Bow and Glimmer. They both sit in a chair letting go of each other's hands.   
  
< p> Bow suddenly blurts out "Catra, I want you to know me and Glimmer support your guys relationship and if there's anything at all you need to talk about we are here for you"! He says grabbing Catra hands in his. Catra pulls her hands away awkwardly "riggggght?" Adora shoots an annoyed look at Glimmer saying she knew. Glimmer shrugs awkwardly with a half smirk. Scorpia smiles "Same here! That's very nice of you Bow. So happy we can support our friends!" Adora and Catra figure Scorpia doesn't know what's going on but also wants to be supportive. "Does he know?" Catra asks Glimmer. "Know what? What is there to talk about"? Glimmer says trying to play it off. Scorpia looks confused "Did I miss something?" Adora "No, nothing was missed, right Glimmer?" Adora says kicking Glimmer under the table. Glimmer winces "yeah nothing". Bow responds "No course not, just being supportive right Glimmer". At this point both Adora and Catra think to themselves"He knows!" Catra sighs "Fine Bow you can talk about it". Adora looks stunned and looks at Catra "Are you sure". "I am sure" Catra says digging her nail into her knee and you see Melogs fur beginning to stand up right. Adora puts her hand on Catras and than laces thier fingers together under the table. Catra relaxes and so does Melog. Scorpia looks around and says"I feel like I invaded a conversation I wasn't a part of". Catra doesn't look at Scorpia. Bow begins "Catra was insecure becuase she doesn't understand how Lesbians can be a thing, so she thought one of them should be the boy". Scorpia jumps in "Well, it probably be Catra and she probably would be a very cute boy." Catra looks at Scorpia in shock "what? SCORPIA???? Scorpia looks back at Catra "Oh, sorry I guess that sounded off. Thought it might help your insecurities". "Anyways Catra I don't think you have anything to worry about. You and Adora fought so hard to be together and even after Adora left the Horde bit was clear you were obsessed with each other. If two people want that badly to be together, I'd say that thier meant to be" Scorpia explains. Bow goes sparkly eyes "Scorpia! That was so sweet". Adora smiles and Catra looks at her. "See, meant to be. You are my favorite Cat" Adora says putting her hand on Catra cheek and kisses her nose softly. Adora smiles and pulls back and the two face the table once again. "Hey, when Perfuma get her Scorpia?" Adora asks. "Oh she's on her way, she wants to pick some flowers for the occasion" Scorpia says.


End file.
